Akatsuki: En busca de la descendiente de Kikyo
by elvikingoarmado
Summary: Akatsuki: la organizacion de criminales mas buscada es llevada al mundo de Inuyasha donde capturaran a Kagome Higurashi, descendiente de Kikyo la primera Jinchuriki del Jubi. Lograra Kagome escapar?. Descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola seguidores! Regrese con un nuevo fanfic. Este trata sobre los Akatsuki contra Inuyasha y sus amigos. Este sera distinto a otros fanfics. Como una obra de Teatro. Antes de empezar quisiera agradecerle a ayumiku24 por desearme suerte y espero que tengas suerte en tus fanfics. Si te inspiras en este creo que lograras muchos seguidores. Te admiro! PD. Si de algo sirve quisiera que hicieras un crossover de Inuyasha y Akatsuki como yo. Pero que sea original. **

**Akatsuki: En busca de la descendencia de Kikyo**

**Capitulo 1: Reunion.**

Los Akatsuki se habian reunido en una guarida para pensar en un plan de como revivir al Jubi, ya que ellos habian sido llevados magicamente al mundo de Inuyasha, pero lo raro era que la Gedo Mazo seguia ahi junto con los 10 miembros de Akatsuki (N.A: Tambien cuento a Tobi y Sasori). El lider comenzo su reunion

PAIN: Bien Akatsuki. Por alguna razon hemos sido teletransportados en este lugar que no conocemos. (Mira a todos pero ve que Zetsu no esta) Alguien tiene idea de donde Zetsu?

TOBI: Zetsu-san dijo que iria a investigar donde estabamos todos

DEIDARA: Callate Tobi! Quien pidio tu opinion.

TOBI: Sempai no se enoje con Tobi. Tobi solo preguntaba. Tobi es un buen...

SASORI: Si,si,si,si ya lo sabemos (imita la voz de Tobi) Tobi es un buen chico. No puedes dejar de decir eso?

KAKUZU: Que perdida de Tiempo y dinero estan gastando esta bola de imbeciles (Kakuzu señala a Tobi, Sasori y Deidara). Lider no cree que deberiamos buscar un lugar donde pueda jugar una partida de apuestas para ganar mi dinero

HIDAN: Kakuzu! Maldito Avaro de Mierda! Eres un maldito tacaño que solo piensa en el puto dinero.

KAKUZU: Pues mira quien habla. Tus rituales son de los peores. Te tardas años en terminarlos. Ademas el dinero es lo mas valioso en el mundo (dice con ojos en forma de dolar)

HIDAN: KAKUZU! ESO ES UN BLASFEMIA! ERES UN HIJO DE...

(Con Itachi y Kisame)

ITACHI: Kisame. Parece que esto toma mucho tiempo

KISAME: Mejor no nos metamos con ellos Itachi-san

PAIN: HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAA! ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA ESTOY AQUI!

TODOS(meno Itachi,Kisame y Konan): QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

ZETSU BLANCO: Ya llegamos Lider

ZETSU NEGRO: Hemos encontrado algo muy interesante.

PAIN: QUE?!

ZETSU BLANCO: Encontramos una chica llamada Kagome Higurashi.

PAIN: Y esa chica que tiene de importante?!

ZETSU NEGRO: Ella tiene sangre que podria revivir al Jubi

PAIN: Pero como es posible!?

ZETSU BLANCO: Cuentale la historia

ZETSU NEGRO: NO. Cuentala tuuu.

ZETSU BLANCO: NO JODAS... CUENTA LA PUTA HISTORIA!

ZETSU NEGRO: CUENTALA TU CABRON!

(una larga discusion y lanzamiento de insultos despues)

KONAN: YA CALLENSE USTEDES DOS Y CUENTENOS LA HISTORIA DE UNA BUENA VEZ MALDITO ALOE VERA CEREBRO DE GUISANTE!

ZETSU BLANCO: Aloe Vera?!

ZETSU NEGRO: Ignorala. Yo contare la historia. Resulta que una mujer llamada Kikyo era esposa del Rikodouu Sennin. Ella fue la Jinchuriki del Jubi. La hija de Kikyo fue la siguiente Jinchuriki del Jubi y la hija de su hija fue la siguente luego la hija de su hija de su hija luego la hija de su hija de su hija de su hija luego...

SASORI: (le lanza una mirada asesina a Zetsu) Directo... al...grano.

ZETSU BLANCO: Kagome no es la "Jinchuriki del Jubi" pero lleva sangre Kikyo y se dice que la sangre de Kikyo puede revivir al Jubi

PAIN: Perfecto. Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es capturarla.

DEIDARA: Sera tan facil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, hmm.

ZETSU NEGRO: No lo creas Deidara. Ella viene acompañada de una chica en kimono con un bumerang gigante y gato gigante. Un monje fuerte, y lo peor... Un chico con orejas de gato con pelo plateado.

SASORI: Y por que deberiamos temerle a tal chico

ZETSU BLANCO: Dicen que es un medio demonio.

DEIDARA: HA! A mi los demonios no me asustan, ademas con un poco de esto (señala su arcilla explosiva) y un moldeado de estas (Muestra sus manos con sus bocas) podre volarlo en pedazos. Porque el arte es una explosion, HMM.

SASORI: Deidara, hasta cuando comprenderas que el arte es belleza eterna. Ese medio demonio sera una marioneta perfecta para mi coleccion.

DEIDARA: Sasori-no-danna! Se equivoca el arte es belleza que dura un instante y luego desaparece, HMM.

SASORI: EL ARTE ES BELLEZA ETERNA

KONAN: (suspira) Ahi van con su discusion sobre el arte

DEIDARA: EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION DANNA, HMM

SASORI; EL ARTE ES ETERNO, DEIDARA!

DEIDARA: EXPLOSION!

SASORI: ETERNO!

DEIDARA: EXPLOSION!

SASORI: ETERNO!

DEIDARA: EXPLOSION!

SASORI: ETERNO!

DEIDARA: EXPLOSION!

SASORI: ETERNO!

DEIDARA Y SASORI AL MISMO TIEMPO: ETERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, EXPLOSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

PAIN: Callense los dos

KISAME: Lider no hagas enojar a PINOCHO

HIDAN: NO hagas enojar al rubia

DEIDARA Y SASORI: COMO NOS LLAMARON

KISAME: PINOCHO

HIDAN: RUBIA

DEIDARA: SOY UN HOMBRE PEDAZO DE PANCHINISTA DE MIERDA

SASORI: NADIE ME DICE PINOCHO. MOMENTO! QUIEN ES ESE PINOCHO? BUENO NO IMPORTA. SEA LO QUE SEA, TE MATARE POR INSULTARME

(Hidan y Kisame se tiran en el piso riendose. Deidara y Sasori se miran y acienten. Deidara moldea arañitas y Sasori crea varas de arena de hierro y se lo lanzan a Hidan y a Kisame (N.A: Asi es mas o menos como les sale watch?v=nsqKxIi1mnw) Kisame y Hidan terminan quemado)

PAIN: PUEDEN DEJARSE DE TONTERIAS?! tenemos cosas que hacer mañana. Deidara, tu y Sasori investigaran todo lo que puedan de esa Kagome. Entendido?

DEIDARA Y SASORI: SI LIDER.

PAIN: BIEN (Risa malvada)

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me llego la inspiracion, voy a hacer una oracion, con mi compu a rapear, un nuevo capi voy a dar XD XD XD XD. Bueno seguidores he comenzado mi segundo capi. Un aviso: No podre subir algunos capitulos de mis tres fanfics por tres razones, aunque creo que las primera y segunda son mas justificadas. 1. Esta semana tengo examenes 2. Se acerca el fin de año yay y 3. necesito inspiracion. Bueno ya sin mas rodeos empecemos.(N.A: Sasori durante todo el fanfic se encontrara fuera de Hiruko)**

**Capitulo 2: Persecucion**

Deidara y Sasori acaban de salir de la guarida y estan yendo al lugar donde Zetsu les informo que irian esa chica Kagome y sus amigos.

DEIDARA: Ei Danna, nos tardamos mucho en llegar donde nos informo Zetsu, HMM

SASORI: Paciencia Deidara, casi hemos llegado. Segun lo que nos dijo Zetsu dijo que se irian a unas aguas termales cerca de un bosque

DEIDARA: Te equivocas Danna, creo que dijo que irian a un casa cerca de un acantilado donde vive una anciana llamada koede o konide.

SASORI: A ese Aloe Vera nadie le entiende

DEIDARA: Tienes razon Danna. Es bipolar, que se puede esperar de alguien asi, hmm

SASORI: Bueno tendremos que dividirnos. Deidara tu ve las aguas termales, yo ire a buscar en la casa de esa anciana. (Pain llega de la nada)

PAIN: Nada de dividirse

(Deidara y Sasori ponen cara de miedo y se abrazan)

DEIDARA Y SASORI: Li..li..li.. dee ...der?! Quu qu.. quee haa..cce aaa..qui?

PAIN: Zetsu tambien me dijo lo mismo. Envie al equipo de Kisame e Itachi a buscar en la casa de la anciana Keida. Ustedes dos buscaran en las aguas termales.

(Sasori asiente y a Deidara le da una hemorragia nasal)

SASORI: (Golpea a Deidara en la cabeza y lo jala de la oreja) Si estamos yendo a las aguas termales es para investigar no para ESPIAR! ENTENDISTE!?

DEIDARA: Mas o menos, digo esteeee... si Dannna, hmm

SASORI: Bien.

(Con el equipo de Kisame e Itachi...)

Itachi y Kisame estan en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Ellos no encuentran nada mas que una choza y un fogata extinguida y unas sobras de comida.

ITACHI: Parece que no estan aqui Kisame

KISAME: Como lo sabes, Itachi-san?

ITACHI: En esa choza parece que vive alguien. A juzgar por la fogata y la leña que ha sido puesta parece que acamparon hace no mas de un dia. Y las sobras estan como si hubieran comido hace tan solo minutos si no es de horas.

KISAME: (se queda con cara de enbobado ante la explicacion de su compañero y amigo) WOW Itachi-san. Parece que si sabes mucho. Entonces a donde crees que se dirigen ahora?

ITACHI: Yo creo que fueron a la aguas termales.

KISAME: No deberiamos darle un apoyo a Deidara y a Sasori?

ITACHI: Para que?

KISAME: Por si son descubiertos y los atacan.

ITACHI: HMP. El lider nos dijo que investigaramos, no apoyar al equipo de Deidara. No es nuestro trabajo. Ademas si los descubrieran y nos involucraramos, nos delatariamos y descubririan a todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Vamonos Kisame.

KISAME: Me muero por ver como Pinocho y la Rubia escapan de esta (Kisame sonrio mientras dice esto)

(Con Deidara y Sasori)

DEIDARA: Ya llegamos al fin, hmm

SASORI: Necesitamos buscar desde lo alto para poder ver donde estan.

DEIDARA: De eso me encargo yo, hmm (Deidara moldea un pajaro de arcilla y se hace grande. Deidara lo monta, pero Sasori no quiere montarse)

SASORI: Deidara ni creas que pienso subirme a una de esas cosas. Recuerda la otra vez

DEIDARA: Que paso la otra...

_**FLASHBACK**_

En una mision de asesinar a la Mizukage (Que no lo lograron XD) Deidara creo un pajaro de arcilla y el y Sasori subieron al pajaro (N.A: Aqui Sasori esta dentro de Hiruko, asi que en este flashback me referire a el como Hiruko. Ademas en este fic todos los Akatsuki estan presentes)

HIRUKO: Deidara no veo a la Mizukage

DEIDARA: Debio haber ido a una reunion, hmm

HIRUKO: Yo pude haberla atrapado con mi veneno

DEIDARA: Danna te equivocas, la belleza momentanea es arte verdadero, hmm

HIRUKO: Deidara, tu nunca entiendes que el arte es eterno

DEIDARA: El arte es una explosion,hmm

HIRUKO: Bueno pues a ver mandanos a volar directo a la Mizukage

DEIDARA: KATSU!(N.A: Katsu es la palabra que usa deidara para activar sus bombas)

Hiruko y Sasori salen volando literalmente hacia el lugar de la reunion de los Kages. Hiruko queda hecho cenizas y Sasori esta revuelto por el piso, o sea, sus miembros estan divididos (N.A: Aqui Sasori esta fuera de Hiruko)

SASORI: No me referia a VOLAR literlmente BAKA

DEIDARA: Danna perdoneme, hmm

SASORI: Nunca mas volvere a subir contigo en una de tus artes baratas

DEIDARA: QUEEE! Mira quien lo dice, a lo mejor su cuerpo esta hecho de madera barata que consiguio por ahi

SASORI: Tus artes son una baratija

DEIDARA: Sus artes son una mierda

Durante la larga e interminable discusion entre Sasori y Deidara

MEI (La quinta Mizukage): Arresten a estos dos Akatsuki

Luego Deidara y Sasori escapan de la prision vuelven a la guarida. Sasori es reparado pero Hiruko quedo hecho cenizas.

_**FIN DE**_** FLASHBACK**

DEIDARA: Ah esa otra vez

SASORI: Por eso por tu culpa casi nos matan en aquel entonces

DEIDARA: Bueno Danna. Usted ira por el suelo y yo ire por aire y le avisare si encontre algo

SASORI: Esta bien

(Una LAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAA BUSQUEDA POR EL AIRE DESPUES)

DEIDARA: Danna! La encontre

SASORI: Bien. Guiame hasta alla

(Una LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAA caminata despues)

SASORI: Estas seguro que aqui la viste Deidara

DEIDARA: Si Danna. Estoy muy seguro

SASORI: Pues yo no veo...

?: Aguas termales que bien

DEIDARA: Escondete rapido Danna!

SASORI: QUEE! POR QUE?!

?: AHHHH, que delicia

Deidara y Sasori se esconden en un arbusto y ven a la chica con pelo negro y ojos negros.(Aqui estan ambos susurrando)

SASORI: Estas seguro que esa chica es esa Kagome de la que nos hablo Zetsu

DEIDARA: Claro que si Danna, mira tiene pelo negro, ojos negros. Definitivamente es Kagome (Pone cara de pervertido y le da una hemorragia nasal) Pero lo que no nos dijeron que tiene es que tiene grandes...

SASORI: Callate Deidara! Porque mejor no te haces unos pechos con tu plastilina y juegas con ellos

DEIDARA: (Le sale una vena) Que acaso Gepeto no te esta buscando, Pinocho

Deidara y Sasori comienzan a discutir sobre el arte ignorando que estan escondidos y levantan la voz y llega el monje Miroku

MIROKU: Perdon señores

SASORI: (Pensando) Mierda! Ya nos descubrio

MIROKU: Que estan haciendo aqui? (Un tronco cae en la cabeza de Miroku y le sale un chichon y cae cerca de donde se bañaban Sango y Kagome)

SANGO: Sabia que eras tu, maldito monje pervertido!

MIROKU: Es un malentendido! Estaba echando un vistazo para protegerlas de cualquier peligro

SANGO: TU ERES EL MAYOR PELIGRO DE TODOS!(Sango agarra un piedra enorme que saco de Dios sabe donde y se la avienta a Miroku)

MIROKU: Espera Sango no te precipites (La piedra le cae a Miroku)

Sale un chico de la nada con ropa roja con pelo largo plateado y orejas de gato (Es Inuyasha) y saca su Tetsaiga (Colmillo de acero)

INUYASHA: QUE HA SIDO ESO?!

KAGOME: (Grita) INUYASHA ABAJOOOO!

(Inuyasha cae al agua y a el y a Miroku le dan una golpiza)

Con Deidara y Sasori otra vez...

DEIDARA; (Traga saliva) Me alegra no estar en su lugar Danna, hmm

SASORI: Eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca Deidara

DEIDARA: Si, de no ser por SU culpa no nos hubieran descubierto

SASORI: MI CULPA?! Es TU culpa si no hubieras levantado la voz, no nos hubieran descubierto

DEIDARA; Pero no nos descubrieron. Eso es lo que importa, hmm

SASORI: Bueno al menos ya sabemos quienes son esos tipos. Ese tipo con ropas moradas y baston parecia monje. Creo que es uno de sus acompañantes. Tambien esa SANGO creo que la acompaña

DEIDARA: Tiene razon Danna, ademas vi en las aguas termales que habia un niñito con cola de ardilla. Y ademas ese chico con orejas de gato tiene el nombre de Inuyasha. Creo que ese es el medio demonio del que hablo Zetsu,hmm

SASORI: Bien. Vamonos Deidara, antes de que nos descubran.

DEIDARA; (Moldea un pajaro de arcilla y se sube en el) Lo veo en la guarida Danna, hmm

SASORI: Deidara no me dejes! (Deidara se va alejando mas y mas)

SASORI: (Pensando) Mierda!, tendre que caminar hasta la guarida. No tengo a Hiruko y ademas tardare 2 dias en llegar a pie a la guarida y PARA COLMO, Deidara me dejo. Todo por no subir en su ave de arcilla. Pero bueno es mil veces mejor que tener que salir volando en pedazos...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capi del fic. Aqui veremos como los Akatsuki deciden hacer un cambio. Empecemos**

**Capitulo 3: Intercambio**

Justo cuando Sasori iba a poner un pie en la tierra, aparece Deidara saltando de un arbusto

SASORI: Mierda! Deidara, casi me da un infarto. Momento, si soy una marioneta!. Bueno no importa el caso es que, Si tu estas aqui, quien era ese que volaba

DEIDARA: (Se rie en el piso) Debio ver su propia cara cuando penso que lo dejaria Danna! Ese era un clon de arcilla, hmm

SASORI: Entonces nunca me dejaste solo!

DEIDARA: No Danna, yo jamas lo dejaria, porque aunque no lo crea admiro su arte

SASORI: (Se sonroja) Lo dices en serio Deidara?

DEIDARA: Si! Aunque sigo creyendo que mi arte es mejor,hmm

SASORI: (Se le cae una gota al estilo anime) Bueno Deidara, tenemos que volver a la guarida. Pero esta vez iremos en tu pajaro

DEIDARA: Bien (Deidara crea un pajaro de arcilla y el y Sasori suben en el y no ocurre ningun inicidente como la otra vez)

30 minutos de vuelo despues

DEIDARA: Sasori-no-danna, prometame que no le dira a nadie que no estuve espiando

SASORI: Y por que no deberia? Hiciste que casi nos descubran, que perdiera hiruko, ademas de lo que me dijiste.

DEIDARA: Danna! Si les dice lo hare callara

SASORI: Deidara, ya sabes que no puedes vencerme

DEIDARA: TE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY CAPA...(Es interrumpido por el lider)

PAIN: Me perdi de algo?

DEIDARA Y SASORI: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeeeeeer?!

PAIN: Que tal les fue en su mision

DEIDARA: Fue un exito y un fracaso, hmm

SASORI: Es que logramos ver quienes eran sus acompañantes pero no pudimos ver sus habilidades. Pero igual vimos mucho. Un chico con cabello plateado y orejas de gato con una espada no tan grande como la de Kisame pero igual del mismo grosor. Vimos una chica llamada Sango y a un monje morado. Y a un niño con cola de ardilla muy pequeño. No es mucho pero espero que sirva.

PAIN: Bueno no importa, enviare a Hidan y a Kakuzu a investigar sus habilidades. Pero antes tengo que darles un aviso. He decidido cambiar las parejas y compañeros. Sasori, tu y Zetsu seran compañeros y tu Deidara, con Tobi

DEIDARA:(Estilo Darth Vader XD) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

TOBI: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SEMPAI! SEMPAI! Iremos de misiones juntos y nos divertiremos muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo

DEIDARA: Lo dudo mucho Tobi

SASORI: Bueno al menos no tendre que discutir sobre el arte con este Aloe Vera

ZETSU BLANCO: No me llames Aloe Vera!, Pinocho!

SASORI: ALOE VERA!

ZETSU NEGRO: PINOCHO!

SASORI: TU MAMA ES UN ARBOL!

ZETSU BLANCO: LA TUYA ES PERRA

SASORI: A MI MADRE NO METAS EN ESTO, ALOE VERA DE MIERDA!

Durante la larga e interminable discusion entre Sasori y Zetsu...

DEIDARA: Pero a que se debe el cambio de parejas?

PAIN: Mientras no estaban, los demas Akatsuki acordamos en cambiarlos de pareja

DEIDARA: Por que?!

PAIN: Por esto...

_FLASHBACK..._

KONAN: Ultimamente Deidara y Sasori discuten mucho sobre el arte

KISAME: Si, Pinocho y la Rubia nunca paran de discutir

ITACHI: Eso seria riesgoso, porque asi cuando estan ocultos Deidara saca su tema de conversacion

PAIN: Tienes razon Itachi. Tenemos que separarlos

KAKUZU: Pero lider usted siempre nos coloca por pareja

PAIN: Es cierto Kakuzu. Asi que tendre que cambiar las parejas. OJO, que hablo de la de Sasori y Deidara. Las demas quedan intactas. Quien quisiera ser compañero de Sasori

Se escuchan grillos hasta que Zetsu levanta la mano

ZETSU NEGRO: Auque Pinocho es molesto a veces, al menos no discuto sobre el arte

ZETSU BLANCO: No molestare a Sasori por un tiempo y ademas no me interesa en lo absoluto el arte

PAIN: Bien, entonces chicos, los que esten a favor de que Zetsu sea el compañero de Sasori? (Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Konan y Kisame levantana la mano) Los que esten en contra? (Tobi levanta la mano). Son cinco votos contra uno. Perdiste Tobi.

TOBI: Se pone cabizbajo

HIDAN: Pero quien sera el compañero de la Rubia

PAIN: CALLATE HIDAN! No le faltes el respeto a Deidara. El es hombre

KAKUZU: Pero nunca entendi porque tiene el peinado de chica.

PAIN: No importa ahora eso. A VER! ALGUN VOLUNTARIO QUE QUIERA SER COMPAÑERO DE DEIDARA?!

TOBI: (Levanta la mano tan pronto escucha la palabra voluntario) Tobi no entiende, pero Tobi quiere trabajar con Sempai (Aplaude y da saltitos)

PAIN: Bien entonces los que esten a favor de que Tobi sea compañero de Deidara (Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Konan y Zetsu levantan la mano) Los que esten en contra? (Kisame levanta la mano) Otra vez cinco votos contra uno perdiste Kisame.

KISAME: No importa. Voy a extrañar sus discusiones hehehe

FIN FLASHBACK

DEIDARA: Entonces tendre que trabajar con Tobi el resto de mi vida?!

PAIN: Es temporal, hasta que volvamos a nuestro mundo y revivamos al Jubi

DEIDARA: Bueno mientras Tobi no moleste estare bien, hmm

PAIN: Ok, esta decidido. Kakuzu, Hidan, ustedes mañana investigaran sobre las habilidades de el grupito de esa Kagome.

KAKUZU: Lo hare mientras haya dinero que encontrar

HIDAN: Callate Avaro de mierda! Los sacrificare a esas personas por ateas frente a Jashin-sama

PAIN: Callense los dos, que mañana espera un gran dia (Risa malvada)

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**He aqui mi cuarto capi del fic. Aqui veremos al duo inmortal o zombie, Hidan y Kakuzu, investigando al equipo de Kagome.**

**Capitulo 4: Investigacion**

Hidan y Kakuzu habian ya salido de la guarida. Estaban dirijiendose a donde dijo Zetsu que irian. Esta vez irian a un campo abierto

KAKUZU: Cuando los encontremos, vendere sus cabezas por una gran recompensa.

HIDAN: KAKUZU! ERES UN TACAÑO DE MIERDA!1

KAKUZU: Lo dice el hombre que se apuñala todo el santo dia y le dedica culto a un dios que es una farsa

HIDAN: KAKUZU! ESO ES UNA BLASFEMIA CONTRA JASHIN-SAMA!

KAKUZU: Y a mi que. El dinero es mas importante que la creencia en dioses farsantes de mierda

HIDAN: BLASFEMIA! BLASFEMIA! JASHIN-SAMA TE HARA SUFRIR POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDAAAAAA!

KAKUZU: Uy mira como tiemblo

HIDAN: DEBERIAS TEMBLAR! YO SOY INMORTAL Y TU ERES UN VEJESTORIO DE MIERDA!

KAKUZU: CALLATE, MISERA ARRASTRADA DE MIERDA

HIDAN: TACAÑO

KAKUZU: LOCO

HIDAN: VEJETE

KAKUZU: FENOMENO

HIDAN: DEFORME

KAKUZU: AMANTE DE PACHIQUE-SAMA

HIDAN: AMANTE DEL DINERO

KAKUZU: MEDIOCRE

HIDAN: ATEO

KAKUZU: CRISTIANO

HIDAN: CALLATE MIERDAAAAAAA! (Sale un holograma del lider)

PAIN: ESCUCHENME USTEDES DOS PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UN VEZ. O SE CALLAN O LIMPIARE MI GUARIDA CON SU SANGRE!

HIDAN: YO SOY INMORTAL

PAIN: PUES USARE TU CABEZA COMO ADORNO, IMBECIL!

HIDAN: Esta bien lider. Ya vamos

KAKUZU: A la orden.

Mientras tanto con Kagome y sus amigos...

SANGO: Maldito Miroku, deberia darte verguenza. Espiandome el dia de ayer. En que pensabas

MIROKU: Sango. Te juro que no fui yo. Es que estaba haciendo guardia hasta que me tope con dos tipos: Uno era enano pelirrojo con edad de 18 años y el otro era rubio con una cola de caballo y pelo cubriendole el ojo izquierdo y tenian capas negras con nubes rojas

KAGOME: NO MIENTAS MIROKU! SABEMOS QUE TU ESTAS INVENTANDO ESO PARA QUE NO TE DEMOS OTRA GOLPIZA (Kagome aprieta sus puños y Miroku traga saliva) Y en cuanto a ti Inuyasha...AABAAAAAAAAAAAAAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha cae al piso hasta dejar marcada su cara tierra.

INUYASHA: BAKAGOME, por que hiciste eso

KAGOME: Eso fue por espiarme!

INUYASHA: Podemos dejar ese tema de lado! Juro que las oi gritar. Yo pensaba que les atacaba alguien

KAGOME: Mentiroso

INUYASHA: NO estoy mintiendo

KAGOME: QUE SI

INUYASHA: QUE NO

KAGOME: QUE SI

INUYASHA: QUE NO

KAGOME: QUE SIIIII

INUYASHA: QUE NOOOOO

KAGOME: QUE SIIIIII

INUYASHA: QUE NOOOOO

KAGOME: QUE SIIIII

INUYASHA: QUE NOOOOOOOO

KAGOME: CALLATE Y ABAJO (Inuyasha cae al piso y se estrella de cara

Mientras con Hidan y Kakuzu...

KAKUZU: Ya casi llegamos

HIDAN: Como lo sabes?

KAKUZU: Los veo desde aqui

HIDAN: Pero si no veo ni mierda

KAKUZU: Estan acercandose hacia nosotros

HIDAN: Mierda escondete rapido!

Cuando Kagome y sus amigos llegan al campo...

INUYASHA: (Olfatea el aire) Esperen! Huelo a dos presencias aqui. Huelo a un tipo que huele a cadaver y otro que... no se baño en años

Con Kakuzu y Hidan que estan escondidos en un arbusto...

(susurrando)

KAKUZU: Creo que se refiere a ti Hidan

HIDAN: Que se refiere a que Kakuzu?

KAKUZU: Es obvio que tu no te bañaste en años

HIDAN: Mira quien lo dice.

KAKUZU: Me imagino que no te bañas ni con agua

HIDAN: NOOO! ME BAÑO CON SANGRE MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAA! (N.A: FACEPALM Otra vez cometieron ese error)

SANGO: (Se quita su kimono y Kirara se agranda) Salgan de ahi sabemos que estan en ese arbusto, sean quienes sean

KAKUZU: No somos nadie

HIDAN: QUE MIERDA HACES KAKUZU!

KAKUZU: Perdon

HIDAN: Callate!

INUYASHA: (Saca su Tetsaiga y la agranda) No me obliguen a sacarlos

Hidan y Kakuzu salen del arbusto...

KAKUZU: Asi que eres el tipo con orejas de gato que Deidara nos dijo que eras

INUYASHA: Quien es ese Deidara?! Y como saben quien soy

KAKUZU: Y tu debes ser esa Sango yo supongo

SANGO: Como lo sabes

HIDAN: Y tu debes ser el monje miron

MIROKU: Me llamo Miroku!

KAKUZU: (Señala a Kagome) Y tu debes ser la chica de la sangre del Jubi

KAGOME: JUBI? SANGRE? YO?!

KAKUZU: Ven con nosotros

KAGOME: Para que?!

HIDAN: Para robarte la sangre y revivir al Jubi. Sera el fin del mundo de todos cuando reviva (Kakuzu le tapa la boca a Hidan)

KAKUZU: La cagaste Hidan!

INUYASHA: No dejaremos que se la lleven!

KAKUZU: Como quieran (Kakuzu se quita la capa y libera sus corazones (N.A: Ya saben, las mascaritas XD)

HIDAN: (Dibuja un circulo de sangre con un triangulo) Los sacrificare a todos por ateos, En especial a ti monje de mierda

MIROKU: Creo que este tiene una legua muy sucia

HIDAN: CALLATE PENDEJO, QUE LA TUYA LO ESTA AUN MAS

KAKUZU: Callate Hidan. (Kakuzu hace simbolos con las manos) Katon: Zukoku! (Una de sus mascaras libera fuego)

INUYASHA: Viento Cortante (Una ola de viento destruye la llamarada y se dirije a Kakuzu)

KAKUZU: Mierda! (La ola de viento lo impacta pero no lo lastimo)

INUYASHA: Pero que!

KAKUZU: Una de mis habilidades es endurecer mi piel para poder soportar ataques. Asi no sufro ningun daño.

SANGO (Pensando): Este sujeto se ve rudo tendre que atacarlos con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

KAKUZU: Y bien. Cual es su siguiente movimiento?

SANGO: Kirara ataca!

Kirara ataca a Kakuzu y se abalanza sobre el pero Kakuzu la agarra del cuello

KAKUZU:En serio creen que eso me detendra?

SANGO: Pero que?!

KAKUZU: Es todo? bueno no importa. Tendre este corazon nuevo para mi coleccion. (Kakuzu abre su brazo y saca sus pelos y comienza a quitarle el corazon a Kirara

MIROKU: No lo haras ( Miroku Desenvuelve su mano y libera el agujero negro)

HIDAN: No lo creo. (La piel de hidan se vuelve negra y se clava su estaca en la pierna)

MIROKU: (Grita de dolor y se agarra la pierna)

HIDAN: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! MIERDA ESO ESTUVO BASTANTE BUENO!

MIROKU: Pero que?!

HIDAN: Que te parece esto (Hidan se clava su estaca en el hombro)

MIROKU: Mi brazo!

HIDAN: Deberia terminarlo ya!?

KAGOME: NOOOOO!( Dispara una flecha de energia y le cae en el hombro a Hidan)

MIROKU: (se agarra el brazo)

KAGOME: Pero que?!

HIDAN: Si me hacen daño a mi, le hacen daño al monje

KAGOME (Pensando): Desde el momento en que la piel de ese tipo se volvio negra, cuando se clavaba, le dolia a Miroku. Entonces si le hago daño a el, le daño a Miroku. Si saco a ese tipo del circulo, podre atacarlo

KAKUZU: Raiton Gian (Un rayo comienza a atacar a Inuyasha)

INUYASHA: (Bloquea el ataque con su Tetsaiga) Toma estoooooo! (Kakuzu se agacha y golpea en la cara a Inuyasha)

KAKUZU: Hidan! Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos. Vamonos!

HIDAN: Un rato mas Kakuzu! No he terminado mi sacrificio

KAKUZU: Tu sacrificio puede esperar. Vamonos!

HIDAN: Esta bien. Los buscare.(La piel de Hidan vuelve a ser normal y el duo inmortal se retira)

INUYASHA: NO iran a ningun ladoooo!

KAKUZU: Futon Atsugai (Una rafaga de Viento manda volando a Inuyasha y este choca contra un arbol) Que perdida de Tiempo. Vamonos (Kakuzu hace que sus corazones vuelvan a su espalda y se pone su capa otra vez)

HIDAN: Vamonos!

El duo se retira...

KAGOME: Que querian esos dos. Y a que se referian con que ya tienen lo que necesitan

MIROKU: No lo se. Pero no ha de ser nada bueno

Mientras en la cueva de Akatsuki...

PAIN: Lograron su mision?

KAKUZU: Si lider. Logramos descubrir sus habilidades.

HIDAN: Y no fue facil

PAIN: Fueron descubiertos?!

HIDAN Y KAKUZU: HMMMM... SI

PAIN: PAR DE IMBECILES! AHORA ESOS TIPOS SABRAN DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA. Bueno no importa. Igual los interseptaremos uno por uno. Que la caceria comienze ( Risa malvada otra vez XD)

Continuara...

**BIEN. Aqui lo dejare por este mes. Dejenme sus reviews y denme ideas de como quieren que empieze la caceria. Sigan esta historia. Esta bien buena XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es mi quinto capitulo del fanfic. Necesito por favor que dejen reviews y me den ideas, porque esta es mi única idea que se me ocurrio con respecto a este fic. Aquí veremos a mi duo favorito de Akatsuki (Kisame e Itachi) dándole una golpiza a los amigos de Kagome**

**Capitulo 5: Interceptación **

Pain había llamado a Itachi y a Kisame a una reunión para poder destruir a los amigos de Kagome.

PAIN: Itachi, tu y Kisame interceptaran a los amigos de esa chica

ITACHI: Para mi no será ningún problema. Solo tomara dos minutos en detenerla. Kisame, no vayas a exagerar. Sueles ser sobreactuado.

KONAN: Uchiha, no cometas ningún error. Detene a todos los compañeros que puedas de esa chica.

KISAME: Despues de quitarle su sangre y revivir al Jubi puedo cortarla a pedacitos?

PAIN: Por mi no hay problema.

Itachi y Kisame salen de la guarida y comienzan a caminar y a caminar hasta que Itachi romper el hielo

ITACHI: Cuando todo esto termine, tu y yo seguiremos siendo compañeros?

KISAME: Claro Itachi. Tu sabes que me caes, me caiste y me caeras bien, No importa si nos separamos. Seguiremos siendo compañeros

ITACHI: Kisame... Gracias por tu apoyo

KISAME: De nada amigo (Kisame toca el hombro de Itachi y le sonrie)

Con Kagome y sus amigos...

Kagome estaba en la casa de la anciana Kaede curando las heridas de Miroku y de Inuyasha, ya que ambos terminaron heridos. Inuyasha tenia quemaduras leves por la mascara de fuego de Kakuzu y Miroku tenia dolor muscular en su pierna y brazo. Sango estaba curando a Kirara, ya que esta estaba inconsciente porque casi muere, cuando Kakuzu intentaba robarle su corazon literalmente.

KAGOME: Anciana Kaede? Quienes eran esos tipos de capas negras con nubes rojas.

KAEDE: No lo se.

KAGOME: Que es lo querian de mi? Y quien es ese Jubi del que hablan?

KAEDE: Sabes lo del Jubi?

KAGOME: No, pero los tipos con capas negras mencionaron al Jubi.

KAEDE: Esos te buscan porque tienes sangre de Kikyo

KAGOME: Y que tiene?

KAEDE: Que mi herman Kikyo tenia al Rikodouu Sennin o el Sabio de los seis caminos como esposo. Ella tenia al Jubi o Dios arbol como jinchuriki. Un Jinchuriki es una persona que conserva un Bijuu o bestia con cola. Creo que mi hermana tenia al Jubi como Jinchuriki. Lo que significa que como eres descendiente de mi hermana, creo estan buscandote para revivir a esa criatura.

KAGOME: Y que tiene de malo?

KAEDE: Si lograran revivir al Jubi, seria el fin del mundo. Asi como el Jubi creo este mundo, tambien puede destruirlo si lo desea.

KAGOME: Entonces no debo dejarme ser capturada, verdad.

KAEDE: No

Inuyasha y Miroku estaba sanados y estaba de nuevo en forma. Sango decide hablar con Miroku

SANGO: Estas bien?

MIROKU: Por que preguntas?

SANGO: En esa pelea con ese tipo con guadaña casi mueres

MIROKU: Estoy bien Sango

SANGO: Me alegro por...( Siente la mano de Miroku en sus nalgas, y Sango le da una cachetada a Miroku) ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

MIROKU: Lo siento, solo queria ver si estabas bien de ese lado

SANGO: Pues tu estas mirando mucho!

SHIPPO: Oigan chicos miren a Kagome e Inuyasha

Con Inuyasha y Kagome

KAGOME: Inuyasha? Crees que esos tipos volveran por mi.

INUYASHA: No lo se, pero si vuelven te protegere

KAGOME: Me sorprende las habilidades que tenian esos tipos con capas negras

INUYASHA: Tienes razon. Estos tipos no son como los demonios contra los que luchamos. Estos son mas peligrosos e inteligentes. Tal vez deberiamos...( Olfatea el aire) Espera... (Saca tu Tetsaiga) Huelo a dos tipos. Uno huele a pescado y otro a hierbas

ITACHI: Parece que los encontramos Kisame

KISAME: Que divertido va ser esto. Puedo matarlos?

ITACHI: Al chico gato si quieres matalo, pero a la chica hay que traerla viva

KAGOME: Hay dos mas de esos tipos con capas negras!?

INUYASHA: No soy un gato, soy un medio demonio y me llamo Inuyasha

ITACHI: No te tengo miedo.

INUYASHA: Pues deberias! GARRAS DE ACERO! (Itachi esquiva a Inuyasha con gran velocidad y lo agarra del brazo y se dobla)

ITACHI: Tu poder no es nada comparado con el mio.

INUYASHA: (Se agarra el brazo ) Es muy veloz, pero creo podre atraparlo

KISAME: (Hace signos con sus manos) Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!

Un tiburon hecho de agua se dirige a Inuyasha

INUYASHA: Garras de acero (Inuyasha corta al tiburon de agua y intenta golpear a Kisame y este cubre el golpe con su Samehada)

KISAME: Esto va ser divertido. Creo que cortare unos cuantos pedazos de ti. (Desenvuelve parte de Samehada y comienza a agarrar a Inuyasha)

INUYASHA: Colmillo de Acero (Inuyasha choca su espada con la de Kisame y ambos estan luchando por buscar un ataque)

KISAME: (Le quita la espada de las manos tirandola lejos) Ahora Itachi!

INUYASHA: Que!

Itachi convierte su cuerpo en cuervos y reaparece detras de Inuyasha

ITACHI: Tsukuyomi

Inuyasha despierta en una dimension con cielo rojo y todo esta en blanco y negro y ve que esta atado a un palo

INUYASHA: Donde estoy!

ITACHI: Has sido atrapado en un genjutsu

INUYASHA: Que!

ITACHI: Aqui yo controlo todo. El Tsukuyomi. Un jutsu de tortura. Las proximas 72 horas sufriras. (Varios clones de Itachi aparecen con espadas para clavarselas a Inuyasha

INUYASHA: (Comienza a gritar y este comienza a sufrir) Calmate Inuyasha! Es solo una ilusion

ITACHI: Pensar que solo es una ilusion no servira de nada.

En la dimension normal...

Inuyasha se desmaya y pierde la conciencia..

KAGOME: INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

ITACHI: Ahora ven con nosotros

KAGOME: (Comienza a temblar y sus piernas no logran mantener su peso. Itachi y Kisame comienzan a acercarse lentamente hacia ella) No... se.. acerquen!

SANGO: (Avienta su bumerang pero Itachi lo detiene) Dejen en paz a Kagome!

MIROKU: Señorita Kagome! Alejese!

KAGOME: (Se aleja corriendo y se va donde Sango)

SANGO: Kirara Ataca!

Kirara se abalanza sobre Itachi e intenta morderle el cuello, pero Itachi utiliza el Tsukuyomi en ella y de nuevo ocurre lo de las 72 horas de sufrimiento, dejando a Kirara inconsciente.

SANGO: KIRARAAAAAAAAA!

ITACHI: Solo la meti en un genjutsu.

SANGO: (Ataca a Itachi con su bumerang pero este lo esquiva y este le da una patada al estomago, dejandola tocandose su estomago)

MIROKU: SANGOOOOO!

SANGO: (Inhalando y Exhalando) Estoy... bien

KAGOME: DEJENEME EN PAZ!

KISAME: Ven con nosotros y no sufriras. Itachi, ya puedo matarlos a estos tipos?

ITACHI: Espera Kisame

KAGOME: No me maten, por favor!

ITACHI: Ni siquiera merece la pena matarte. Ademas no sirves muerta. Volvermos por ti otro dia..

KISAME: Pero Itachi que estas haciendo?

ITACHI: Lo mejor seria capturarla con todos los akatsuki presentes. Ademas, no merece la pena matarlos.

KISAME: Por mi esta bien, pero quiero divertirme un poco mas.

ITACHI: Bien.

Kisame saca su Samehada y comienza a acercarse a Sango

MIROKU: Deja a Sango en paz! (Miroku intenta acercarse a Kisame, pero este le corta un pedazo de su brazo a Miroku, cortando su brazo con una herida muy profunda. Miroku cae al piso y se agarra el brazo)

KISAME: Deberia cortarte en pedazos ahora mismo? O deberia hacerlo otro dia?

SANGO: ...

KISAME: Bien (Kisame levanta su espada y justo cuando esta a punto de impactar con Sango, Itachi agarra del hombro a Kisame y lo detiene)

ITACHI: Kisame, ya es suficiente. Con ese gato y ese medio demonio en un genjutsu que dura tres dias, no hay posibilada de que nos vayan a vencer

KISAME: Tienes razon, Itachi-san, mejor vamonos.

ITACHI: Espera. (Itachi aparece en enfrente de Kagome y le quita dos fragmentos pequeños de la perla de Shikon y los mete en dos frascos)

Itachi y Kisame se van y vuelven a la guarida...

KISAME: Lider, logramos interceptar a dos de los chicos de Kagome

ITACHI: El medio demonio se llama Inuyasha.

PAIN: Hicieron un buen trabajo

Con Kagome y Sango

KAGOME: Se llevaron dos fragmentos de la perla Shikon

SANGO: Que hacemos?

KAGOME. Por ahora solo esperemos. Inuyasha, despierta!

SANGO; Que le pasa a Kirara.

KAGOME: Creo que estan en un sueño que dura tres dias. Tendremos que esperar.

SANGO: Es muy peligroso. Y si nos llevas a tu epoca?

KAGOME: Ir al pozo. No suena mal. Entonces mañana nos vamos al pozo

SANGO: Pero tendras que llevar a Inuyasha ya que no puedo acompañarte. Tendre que cuidar a Miroku aqui.

KAGOME: Esta bien.

Lo que no sabian era que Zetsu estaba siguiendolas. Zetsu sale de la tierra despues de que las chicas pasa por unos metros lejos de el

ZETSU BLANCO: Esto es perfecto, debemos informarle la lider

ZETSU NEGRO: Vamonos

En la guarida de Akatsuki...

DEIDARA: Lider, ya quiero ir de mision a destruir a uno de los amigos de esa chica, hmm

KAKUZU: De seguro busca recompensa por alguno de ellos

HIDAN: Necesito sacrificios para Jashin-Sama!

KISAME: Necesito con que desahogarme!

ITACHI: Hmp

TOBI: Tobi solo quiere divertirse

SASORI: Quiero una marioneta humana mas para mi coleccion

PAIN: CAAAAAAAAAALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TODOS(MENOS ITACHI Y KONAN): Si Lider!

Zetsu llega...

PAIN: Zetsu, que descubriste?

ZETSU NEGRO: La chica dice que iran a un pozo con ese Inuyasha

PAIN: Perfecto.

ZETSU BLANCO: Durante el tiempo que la vigilamos,descubrimos que ella solo puede entrar al pozo, porque ella tiene unos fragmentos de la perla Shikon que le permite entrar a otra epoca

PAIN: Como entraremos

ITACHI: Lider, traje dos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

PAIN: Muy bien, Itachi

ITACHI: Aunque solo pueden entrar dos de nosotros.

PAIN: Deidara, tu y Tobi mañana iran a ese lugar

DEIDARA: Si! NO, espere! Acaso dijo que...

PAIN: Si, iras con Tobi

DEIDARA: Bueno no importa. Puede acompañarme.

TOBI: Sempai! Iremos juntos a ese pozo, siiiii.

PAIN: Dejen sus juegos para mañana.

Continuara...

**Les imploro, dejen reviews e ideas sobre que quieren que hagan Tobi y Dei**dara en el mundo de Kagome. Chau


End file.
